


Not only blood

by Starliam



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starliam/pseuds/Starliam
Summary: Turk and Virgil are squabbling like usual. But then something happens, and Linus gets involved. Will he keep all his teeth?





	1. Chapter 1

Turk and Virgil were always fighting and squabbling. Nothing new. But this time they were fighting more, and about everything, and almost in a vicious way. It was so bad that, when it became necessary to send somebody to investigate in Denver, Danny and Rusty decided to send Turk, while the rest of the gang was still working on the case in Los Angeles. Hopefully this would have brought back the tranquillity necessary to finish the job.  
But then Virgil got shot. It was something totally unexpected, because the job wasn’t a dangerous one. And yet, somehow, it happened. Luckily, the wound wasn’t very serious, but of course Turk jumped on the first available plane to Los Angeles, leaving the investigation in Denver. Once at the house, he left his suitcase in the hallway and marched in Virgil’s room. But Linus stood between him and the door, leaving Turk, Rusty and Danny (who were taking care of Virgil with Linus) a little surprised.  
“Linues, move, I want to go see my brother, you know”, said Turk, without trying to mask the irritation.  
“It’s better not,” answered Linus. Both Danny and Rusty loudly sucked in the air, in a very amused way.  
“And why is that?” asked Turk to Linus.  
“He needs to rest”.  
Turk shrugged. “So? He can rest with me in the room”.  
Turk got closer to the door, but Linus stepped in front of him again. Danny and Rusty took a step forward, now looking alarmed rather than amused.  
“Sorry, Turk, but I don’t think it’s a good idea”, said Linus.  
“Is he going to hit him?” asked Rusty to Danny, which prompted Danny to say: “Don’t hit the kid, Turk”.  
“I’m not hitting anyone if he lets me enter. Look, I’m tired and…”  
“I know!” interrupted Linus. “That’s the point. The doctor said that Virgil needs a lot of rest and quiet. And if you go in there he’ll get… well… agitated”.  
Turk frowned. “Why?”  
“Because… you were always fighting, okay? All the time. If you go in there and start fighting again, it’s not going to be good for him”. Linus lowered his eyes, almost scared of Turk’s reaction.  
The Malloy twin spoke in a very cold voice. “I see. So you actually think I would hurt my brother, eh?”  
“No, that’s not what I…”  
“I’ll tell you something, kid. At first it was almost funny. Now it’s not funny anymore. My brother got shot, he’s hurt, and I came here just to see him. So, if you don’t step aside and let me enter in that room, I’ll break your nose. And I’m not joking”.  
Linus stayed silent for a moment. Danny spoke first. “Turk is right. C’mon Linus, let him in”.  
Linus obeyed, and Turk opened the door without another word. Linus, Danny and Rusty could hear Virgil exclaiming: “Finally! What took you so long? You texted me you were here 20 minutes ago!”  
Then the door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

“The damn kid, that what took me so long”, answered Turk, sitting in the chair next to Virgil, scrutinizing his twin with his penetrating gaze, to see if he was really okay.  
Virgil frowned. “Linus?”  
“He didn’t want to let me enter in this room”.  
“Why?”  
“Because he saw us fighting a lot lately”.  
Virgil looked confused. “I don’t think I understand”.  
Turk snorted.  
“You never understand anything, so nothing new about it. But, he said that you need your rest, and being with me would have been bad for you”.  
“Ouch. Does he have all his teeth?”  
“Barely,” muttered Turk.  
Virgil could see his eyes over him: over his bandaged shoulder, over his harm propped on a pillow, over his pale face. Turk shrugged. “Whatever. Stop talking about the kid. How are you?”  
“Not bad, considering everything. They hit me in the shoulder, but nerves and muscles are fine. I just need to rest this arm for a while”.  
“Yeah. You need to sleep. You’re pale”.  
“Well, look who’s talking. You look pale too, but at least I have a reason for that”.  
“I have a reason too. You scared the shit out of me. I was in Denver, minding my business, and Rusty calls me to tell me my brother got shot. You bet I’m pale.”  
“Oh, sure. Like you even cared”.  
Turk snorted, shaking his head. They were already bickering. Good sign, his brother would have been fine.  
Virgil yawned. “You really need to sleep,” said Turk, quietly.  
“I guess I have to recognize that this time you’re right. Probably it’s the painkiller”. Virgil tried to lower down on the bed, but his mvements were difficult for the bandaged shoulder. "Here, let me help you," said Turk. He put an arm under Virgil head and back, fixing the pillows and lowering his brother on the mattress again. Virgil's eyes were already closed when Turk was covering him with blanket, careful not to hurt his wounded shoulder. Then he got up to get a book from the near table. Virgil’s eyes shot open. “Are you leaving?”  
“No, no, don’t worry. I’ll sit here to read”.  
Virgil didn’t answer: closed his eyes again and went to sleep. Only then Turk noticed the book. Harry Potter!? His brother was reading Harry Potter? Unbelievable.


	3. Chapter 3

When Linus entered in the kitchen to get something to eat, a couple of hours later, he found himself in front of Turk, who was taking things from the fridge and the cupboard.  
He quickly looked at Linus without saying anything, and then started cutting bread on a cutting board.  
"Mmm... Hi", said Linus.  
"Hi," answered Turk without looking at him.  
"What... What are you doing?"  
"I'm making myself a sandwich".  
"Oh. I could... have made you one if you wanted. You could have texted me".  
Turk frowned. "No problem. I can make my own sandwich".  
"Yeah, I know. How... How is Virgil?"  
"He's sleeping".  
"Okay. Do you... need anything? I can go to the store if you need something. How was the flight, by the way?"  
Turk looked at him, with an expression that you would use to look at a silly child. "I was on that plane beacuse Rusty had just told me that my brother got shot. How do you think my flight was?"  
Linus stayed silent for a moment, his esyes low.  
"Look. I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't want to imply that you would hurt Virgil or something. It's just... I was the first one to arrive there. And there was so much blood, and he was so pale... I guess I entered in overprotective mood, or something like that".  
Turk sighed and looked at Linus. "You know we would never really hurt each other, do you?"  
"I know. But sometimes... you fight too much".  
Turk nodded slightly. "That is true. We do fight too much. But we also know each other better than anyone else, and we'd do everything for each other. And if my brother is hurt, I want to be with him, and he would want to be with me if I were hurt".  
Linus seemed to think about it. "I guess I didn't understand it because I don't have a sibling. It must be nice to have that kind of relationship".  
Turk snorted, putting the sandwich in the toaster. "Well, it depends on the days I guess".  
"Yeah, but... I don't know... It must be nice to know that somebody has you back. That somebody would catch a plane from Denver just to sit with you while you're sleeping".  
Turk looked at Linus for a couple of seconds, before answering: "You don't think you have somebody who would do that for you?"  
"Well, I mean... I don't have a brother, you know".  
"You don't need to be brother of somebody to take care of that person".  
"That's true". Despite his words, Linus didn't look sure.  
"Linus. If you were the one who got shot, instead of Virgil, you think nobody would sit with you?"  
"No, of course I don't think that. It's just... is different, you know?"  
"I really hope that nothing bad happens to you ever, but if that would happen, I know for sure that all of us would take care of you. You may not have a sibling, but you have all of us. You don't think that Rusty and Danny, for example, would do everything for you? You don't think that you are like a brother for all of us?"  
"I don't know..."  
"Well, I do know. I know that friends are important as family. And yes, maybe I'm lucky to have a brother, but that's not true for everybody. Family is not only blood, kid".  
Linus lowered his eyes again. "I think you're right".  
Turk took his sandwich from the toaster and walked to him. "No, you want to come with me and sit with Virgil? Maybe he woke up. I promise we won't fight. I might need some help, after all".  
Linus smiled, and followed Turk up the stairs.


End file.
